


Testament

by Olde_Sweet_Shoppe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Voldemort gagne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olde_Sweet_Shoppe/pseuds/Olde_Sweet_Shoppe
Summary: "Les mots disparaissent sur le fond sombre de mes paupières, glissent à la périphérie de ma vision et sur le bout de ma langue." Une histoire sombre qui m'est venue il y a plusieurs années...





	Testament

La phrase se délite. Les mots ne se laissent pas ordonner sans combattre, ils se cachent derrière leurs autres sens ou leur traduction dans une autre langue, propulsent des contre-sens ou des approximations sur le fond sombre de mes paupières, glissent à la périphérie de ma vision et sur le bout de ma langue.

Il faut les dompter, les chasser dans les moindres recoins, parfois s'avouer vaincue et se contenter d'un synonyme ayant moins sa place dans ma phrase, et cela en modifie l'harmonie, une des notes secondaires ne sonne pas exactement comme elle le devrait. Enfin, je peux les modeler selon mon intention, enchaînés les uns aux autres dans un ordre qui m'est propre, et lentement la phrase s'inscrit sur ma feuille blanche, glorieuse dans sa solitude et sa résistance à ma plume.

Les phrases les plus fortes, les plus importantes en somme, parviennent parfois à se modifier pendant que je les grave, et continuent à se débattre, enfermées à jamais dans le papier par l'encre qui les lie et leur donne vie. Puis il faut recommencer, se battre encore et encore pour continuer, chaque mot plus dur à trouver que le précédent.

Ma main faiblit, je renonce presque... Non! Il faut continuer, encore et toujours, laisser mon témoignage pour le futur, leur montrer qu'un autre monde peut exister et que la vie était belle il y a bien longtemps, avant la méfiance et les trahisons.

Les mots se troublent, je dois me dépêcher, avant qu'ILS ne me trouvent, je dois insuffler mes souvenirs à ce texte puis jeter le sort qui le cachera dans l'inconscient de tous et leur permettra d'espérer, de résister et de poursuivre ma tâche.


End file.
